


Barnavelt House

by NeonShiShi



Category: The House with a Clock in its Walls (2018)
Genre: 1955, Cannon, Cannon related, Cannon universe, Character Insert, Comedy, Gen, Magic, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Warlocks, Witchcraft, Witches, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonShiShi/pseuds/NeonShiShi
Summary: What happens when she's left to live with her uncle? What happens when it turns out that he's some sort of a warlock? What happens when her brother breaks the laws of nature?Hey! This is a fan fic based on The House With A Clock In Its Walls, the movie and novel. All of the characters (exept Josie, Mr Green and Mrs West) and the plot belong to John Bellairs and Universal Pictures. And before you read this, I definately reccomend you read or watch it! It's an amazing story and my writing will only spoil it for you! It is free on Amazon Prime TV and I'm sure some libraries will have it! Have a look!Also, If you have any constructive criticism, please don't be afraid to comment! And do check out my other works! I hope you enjoy :D <3Just remember that this house knows what makes you tick...





	Barnavelt House

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue! Lets see how everything started...
> 
> Also, I tried my best to learn about American schools in 1955 just for this XD I hope I didn't get things totally messed up somehow!

"Settle down, settle down." called Mrs West,  
it didn't quite look like she was in the mood to be trialed throughout the day, so I think that's why the class did as she said, but... Maybe it was the roumors going around about her. In anycase, for once, I had a nice, peaceful art lesson. ~~_Only took half a year_~~... Anyway, I sat down and started drawing as she said, occasionally playing with the necklace my parents got me for my birthday. The project was to draw a flower, covering the whole paper, but going off of the page so you can only see part of it. I was always a fan of art, it was fun to just stop thinking and get sucked into the scene you were creating- but you didn't come for that, did you? You came for this.  
  
It was Mr Green -our principal's- voice I heard, but not in his usual chipper tone. "Is Josie Barnavelt here, Kelly?"  
Mrs West waved me over. I stood up and walked over to them, I'd never done anything wrong as far as I could tell. Was something going on? "I think it's best you come with me..." Mr Green looked at me, beckoning me to come with him.  
We wandered the halls in silence, untill we came to his office and sat down. The chair creeked, and he sighed. "There was... An accident, involving your parents."  
I stopped for a second, before nodding expectantly, gulping. He rubbed his hands over his face, sighing again. "They are no-longer... With us..."  
He looked at me for a moment, and I looked back, tears stinging my eyes, "This is some kind of sick joke, right?"  
"No, Miss Barnavelt. It's... Not a joke. We have been informed that your uncle Jonathan will be able to take you and your brother into custody just next week, and I've offered to take both of you in untill then."  
I nodded, too focused on my breathing to say anything. Tears rolled down my face and I looked down at my hands. "Josie, I... I'm so sorry."  
I shook my head, letting out a small squeak, before looking up and trying to compose myself. "D-Don't be... You didn't have a-anything to do with it..."  
He nodded and we stayed silent for a second, "You don't need to go to school untill you're with Johnathan, so I'm going to have to take you to my home now, if that's ok with you."  
I nodded and got up, wiping my eyes. We walked out and got into his car, "I'm just going to pick up your brother first."  
I didn't respond. I just brought out my notepad and started to draw. I didn't care what, just something... Not this.  
  
By the time we had gotten to the elementary school, I'd drawn some sort of a wolf. I wouldn't say it was an amazing picture of a wolf, but it was ok for a doodle. I sighed and looked out of the window just as Lewis was coming out. He looked at me and waved slightly. I laughed at... Well, I wasn't sure what. I think it was just the relief of knowing he was still alive. He got in beside me and we started driving, not a word spoken. I hugged him and he leaned in, not putting up a fight like he usually would. I giggled slightly ' _this is what it took for you to let me hug you?_ ', before sighing. ' _this is what it took for you to let me hug you..._ ' I rubbed his shoulder, before moving away again, to stare out of the window. The houses flew by, untill we reached a small house. Presumably, Mr Green's house.  
  
I stepped in and noticed two suitcases on the ground by the door, both the same exept for name tags, one saying Josie, the other saying Lewis. I picked mine up and walked in, my brother doing the same. "Just make yourself ta home, I'll make you some tea, and I think I might have some candy around here somewhere..." He said, walking through to his kitchen.  
I sat on his couch, looking around, before opening up my suitcase. It had a few peices of clothes and some supplies, aswell as my favourite toy, a small, fluffy turtle. I took it out and squeased it to my chest, letting out a small sob, before straightening out my shirt and wiping my face again. I'd thought about how I'd react if this happened before, and I'd never known. I still kind of don't know. It was like it wasn't real. Like I was still asleap and that my alarm was going to ring in just a second. Maybe I'd fallen asleep in art somehow. But no... This was reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this an hour ago and INSTANTLY got inspired! Sorry if there's any mistakes! I'll go ahead and edit it at somepoint if anyone finds anything, I made this in a slight rush so that I didn't lose my flow. I hope you enjoyed the begining and please don't be afraid to comment! I'd love to talk to some of you!
> 
> See you on the next page!  
> -Neon


End file.
